


I don't know how to say this because your really my dearest friend.

by FanTitanStar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adults, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crushes, Fluff and Angst, I don't know how to spell, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealous Keith (Voltron), Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Secret Crush, Short One Shot, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanTitanStar/pseuds/FanTitanStar
Summary: It pains Keith to see Lance off with people who don’t care about him.All the girls Lance has ever dated all broke his heart.Keith has been by Lance’s side each heartbreak, always having to be the one picking up the broken pieces.After all that they have been through, why can’t Lance see that he and Keith are perfect for each other?Based off of: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hhdhyzLXS28





	I don't know how to say this because your really my dearest friend.

 

 

Keith sighed as he watched Lance flirt with yet another girl from his seat on the bar booth.

Keith had been hopeful that Lance would have just stayed seated with him but as usual, he had left Keith in favor of talking to some random girl. 

 

Keith took a sip from his beer and glared as the nameless girl touched Lance's arm.

He felt a spark of jealousy go through him as he watched Lance smile. 

 

Keith rolled his eyes upon seeing Lance taking the girl to the dance floor and downed the rest of his drink.

 

 Lance had broken up with his girlfriend literally 3 days prior and was already off with another girl. Just Keith's luck.

 

Lance had asked Keith to go with him to this club that morning and Keith had been hopeful that Lance had meant it as a date for the two of them. But clearly, he had thought wrong. 

 

Keith had been keeping his feelings for Lance a secret for over 2 years, almost as long as Keith has known him. The only person he had ever told was Shiro, his friend since childhood.

And for some reason, Lance hadn't caught on. 

Keith had tried to be obvious with his flirting. He had tried to drop so many hints and yet, Lance never seemed to notice that Keith was handing his heart to him. 

Keith had held on to anything he could have that reminded him of Lance. 

Lance's outgrown shirts that he had given to Keith. 

Lance's random shells that he would give to Keith after a visit to the beach. 

Pictures of the two of them together. 

All of those things honestly meant a lot to him. 

 

Lance being his best friend made it harder to have a massive crush on him. 

It made it hard to hide.

There had been so many moments where Keith had almost told Lance. Each time he had backed out of it, talking himself out of it. 

Don't get Keith wrong, he loved being friends with Lance it was just that...he wanted them to be more.

 

 

The music in the club pounded against the walls. 

The bright colorful lights flashed all around Keith. 

The dance floor was full of people and the club itself was full. 

 

Keith ordered a water and laid the side of his head on his palm.

 

 

Keith wished he had never agreed to come with Lance. He had been in this situation too many times and he knew how it would end. 

It would end with him having to go home alone with Lance going to some random girls house.

It would then follow with Lance going on dates.

It then would be followed by drama and would then end with a big heartbreak.

Just like Keith always did, he would console Lance and hold him as Lance cried for some heartless girl who Keith had hated from day one. 

 

Keith wasn't sure how much more he could take it. 

 

 

Nyma had been Lance's recent ex.

Keith had watched their relationship from start to finish. 

 

* * *

 

 

He and Lance had been out at a coffee shop and she had been a barista. Right off the bat, Keith hadn't liked her at all. Keith had tried to not to look upset when she had given Lance her number. Keith had tried to look happy when Lance talked about it as they left. He tried to look encouraging when Lance talked about Nyma texting him back. But it had been a struggle to do so. Hearing Lance talk about Nyma had been painful. Hearing Lance talk about anyone while swooning was painful. Lance and Keith had run into her about a week later. 

Seeing Nyma a second time had been awful. 

She had quickly made an enemy of Keith and had gone out of her way to insult his race and sexuality. Lance hadn't even noticed. 

Nyma had quickly wrapped Lance around her finger. 

 

Keith tried to tell Lance later about how he wasn't sure if she was the best girlfriend material. It had quickly escalated into a fight. A fight that lasted almost a week. Before Shiro had insisted that Keith suck it up and apologize to Lance.

_"Better to have him in your life than out of it because of some random girl he will forget about in a week."_

 

Nyma really had been the worst of all of Lance's girlfriends though. 

She had blown Lance off constantly. 

She and Lance had always been in some kind of fight. 

She had cheated on Lance so many times that it was a miracle that they had stayed together for as long as they did.  4 months honestly was way more than needed. 

It had finally been Nyma to break up with Lance. Honestly, nothing new.

There would have been no way that Lance would have ever broken up with her, he was too blinded by love. 

Lance had cried for the two days and Keith had held him close. Both sitting on Lance's apartments bathroom's floor.

Now Lance wanted yet another rebound but had proposed it to Keith in a clearly unintentional romantic way.

So why did Keith do it?

 

Because that's what best friends were supposed to do. 

* * *

 

 

Keith finished his drink and checked his phone for the time. 

12:35 am

 

Keith looked at the dance floor and tried to find Lance. 

It took him a while to notice Lance.

Lance who was kissing the random girl. 

Keith felt something wet slid down his cheeks and it took him a moment to realize that he was crying. He bit on his lip and tried to cover it up but he couldn't take it.

 

Keith tightened his hands into a fist and paid for his two drinks before leaving his seat.

He was still sober, only having a beer and water, and he refused to admit that he was starting to cry harder.

 

 

The pain of his heartbreaking over and over crashing into him like a wave, the dam he had built around it now being wrecked by yet another heartbreak. 

 

He sent a quick text to Lance

_I'm going home_

 

And made his way outside. No one was hanging out around the club, leaving Keith thankfully alone. Getting to the cold outside was enough for Keith to fully break down and cry.

He shrank down to the floor and hid his face in his knees as he cried. 

 

Memories of Lance filled his brain.

Them meeting for the first time in college.

Them staying up all night and watching Harry Potter marathons. 

Lance surprising Keith on his birthday with delicious brownies. 

Them playing video games for hours trying to beat each other. 

 

Memories of Lance every time he met a new girl.

Every time he talked about them

Every time Keith had to plaster on a kind face and be supportive. 

 

Every new girl came with a new heartbreak for both of them

Keith's hope being crushed more and more each time. 

 

How stupid was he?

Why did he ever think for a second that Lance could like him back?

Why did he even think that he could be around Lance while he was with all these other people?

 

Keith had been so caught up in his thoughts that it took him a moment to notice his name being called. 

 

"Keith!"

 

Keith looked up and saw Lance kneeling down in front of him.

"Keith, what's wrong?" Lance asked, placing a hand on Keith's shoulder. 

 

"I-I can't do this anymore Lance."

"W-what?'

 

"I can't do this anymore. I can't pretend."

The look on Lance's face clearly showed that he had no clue what Keith was talking about. "What do you mean? What happened?" 

Keith sniffed him and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "What are you doing out here anyway?" 

Lance looked surprised at Keith's question. "You texted me that you were leaving and I replied that I was coming with you."

"Why?" Keith asked. 

 

"Because...I don't know what I thought I was trying to do here...."

 

"I...." Keith started, staring at the ground below them. "I can't pretend to not love you Lance...I-I can't pretend to be happy for you and your new girlfriend. I-I can't do it anymore I just..." 

Keith was cut off by a pair of lips against his own. 

It took a moment for him to register that those lips belonged to Lance. When they pulled apart he was breathless. 

What was even happening? 

 

"Keith I...I feel the same way..."

"What? Why would you-"

"I didn't think you would feel the same way so I tried to move on. But I can't. When you texted me I was with a girl on the dance floor. She wanted me to go home with her but I couldn't. I always did that. I realized that...I don't want to go back into that endless circle. A circle of just me just hiding from my feelings for you. I'm sorry Keith. I didn't realize that I was hurting you too. I didn't mean to hurt you, Keith. I'm so sorry" 

 

Lance wiped away the rest of Keith's tears and placed a couple of kisses on Keith's cheek. 

 

"Do you maybe...wanna go back to my place and watch some movies? Maybe eat some ice cream?" Lance offered after a moment.

Keith smiled lightly and nodded. "I would love that." 

 

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When they both did go back to Lance's house they stayed awake for the remainder of the night and stayed snuggled together until 10.  Lance had insisted on making the two of them breakfast. 

"So...does this mean that we are dating," Keith asked hesitantly as Lance placed down a plate of pancakes in front of him. Lance smiled, leaning down to place another kiss onto Keith's lips. 

"I would love to. Do you want to?"

 

"Yeah, I would."

 

"I love you, Keith." 

 

"I love you too Lance."

 

That moment had been something Keith had waited for.

A moment he hadn't though Lance had been waiting for as well. 

 

It was now them two, and Keith knew that he wasn't going to hurt Lance the same way that all of Lance's exes did. 

He was going to be the best boyfriend he could be and support Lance because he loved Lance. 

 

Keith had liked being Lance's best friend. 

But he loved being Lance's boyfriend.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you SO much for reading!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated! :D
> 
>  
> 
> My tumblr: https://fantitanstar.tumblr.com/


End file.
